1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to sleeves for beverage containers and, more particularly, to a furled shape-memory sleeve capable of single-handed downward insertion over a freestanding bottle-shaped container for ornamental and/or insulation purposes.
2. Description of the Background
There are many different “koozies”, sleeves or jackets for beverage containers. Most typical sleeves serve to keep a consumer's hand warm while keeping their drink cold. However, the marketing value of container sleeves is far more significant than their functional purpose. At a relatively low cost such sleeves can be emblazoned with logos and given away as promotional items in the hope to boost brand recognition. Most all conventional sleeves comprise round foam cylinders with a foam base (generally a hole is provided in the base to alleviate creation of a vacuum). Such sleeves are made from polymer materials like neoprene, polyester or open cell foam. In all known cases the sleeves are open-topped, allowing insertion of the beverage container bottom-first into the sleeve. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,656 which discloses a standard frusto-conical sleeve that lacks the capability to collapse for storage or to fit around various sizes of beverage containers.
Every year, the U.S. consumes around 50 billion disposable bottles, and bottlers are moving toward producing bottles made of polyethylene terephthalate (PET), high-density polyethylene (HDPE), low-density polyethylene (LDPE), copolyester, or polypropylene. This is because they are inexpensive, transparent, and shatter resistant, resealable, recyclable and durable. Many manufacturers are producing multi-use “water” bottles of like materials with an array of resealable nozzle and/or mouths. Most are blow-molded. Plastic granules are melted, and injection-molded into a bottle “preform” which is withdrawn from the injection cavity while still hot. The preform is then stretched (by insufflation) to form the bottle. Whether multiuse or disposable, plastic bottles typically have a sloping shoulder, rounded ridge(s), central label panel, and rounded base. Labeling of plastic bottles is done with adhesive labels which may be attached by a variety of cold glues, hot melts, pressure sensitive glues, and heat seal labels. Alternatively, plastic bottles can be labeled by screen printing. In all cases the labeling is permanent. Thus customization and personalization of plastic bottle products by consumers is not possible. Consumers love creating personalized custom products. Consequently, there would be significant demand for an aftermarket sleeve for a plastic bottle which provides that ability.